A Summoned 'Fake' Hero
by KhanhM
Summary: Emiya Shirou while struggling with his eventual fate after being reminded by the resurfacing memories of his future self, was summoned to a white realm with seven high school students and a self-proclaimed goddess of beauty pleading for help. Cross-over with "Tale of Dark Knight Summoned to Defeat The Hero "
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night, nor do I own the novel I'm semi ripping off

Prologue:

 _ **I saw Death**_

 _Battlefield after battlefield._

 _ **And Death**_

 _Stain with blood and strewn with death._

 _ **And Death…**_

 _Bodies upon bodies littered with arrows and swords_

 _ **This was the hell that he arrived at.**_

 _It was the hell that I would soon advance towards aswell. He could feel it, years have passed since his meeting with the Nameless Archer and while he had deliberately taken many different branching paths. Yet, the destination seemed to have already been determined long ago and his path will soon reach its conclusion._

 _It might be a year, maybe even tomorrow… and yet the sword still wondered, would he still accept Alaya's contract? Even with all the warnings? The knowledge of what the future of that decision entails? Then again was there any choice for him in the first place?_

 _Even after he had prefetched his future skills, even as his path branched out from Archer's… The conclusion was settling in, that was no illusion. In the end, Illya had her heart removed by Gilgamesh, Saber returned to the throne after destroying the grail, He had left behind Taiga and Sakura in pursuit of his Ideals, even Rin with her stubbornness had long used up her will to chased after a distorted sword, and he was wondering the world aimlessly, desperately trying to save everyone yet even still he was too weak._

 _He was alone and incapable of attaining his ideal._

 _Even so, he would not feel an ounce of regret walking down this path…_

 _No, there's one regret he…_

As Shirou regains his conscious, his vision was greeted by a dark skin hand grasping a red jeweled necklace.

He looked at it questioningly, before his mind reminded him of its original owner along with the past that was slowly escaping his grasp. His hand firmly held onto the necklace as if it was his final lifeline as he made to stand up and observe the surrounding desert.

The sun was setting, it seems he had passed out from exhaustion.

Shirou began to take a sip from his canteen and check his compass and map, trying to ascertain the direction of his next destination.

Another war zone and in the middle of it, a half-destroyed town. If his guess is right, then he needed to help the people left in that town.

It was no time for daydreaming and reminiscing, Shirou scolded himself.

Shirou began to walk again after determining his own location and the directions towards the town.

Yet it took no more than a few seconds before he was engulfed in what seemed like a giant magic circle.

Shirou's mind had begun to work on ascertaining the reason and the culprit for the thaumaturgy before he quickly quashes the train of thought, he needed to focus.

"Trace On."

Quickly reinforcing his body to its limit, he made to escape the range of the circle.

But before he even made a step, his vision was engulfed in a bright flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A New Fate**

 **The Rusting Sword: Shirou Emiya**

As his vision began to clear up, what greets him was a clear white room void of all objects, even shadows. He was surprised by a group of seven teenagers a close distance from his left side and a woman with brilliant long blond hair and clear transparent blue eyes to the front of him.

His senses quickly worked to its limit, telling him that the teenagers were harmless with almost no mana and the most physically capable of the group, the only male, was at most as capable as an inexperienced soldier. But the woman. His nose twitched, and he furrows his brows, she had mana in spades. If his sense were correct, and they always were, she had enough mana to be equals the Caster of his War.

Shirou maintained his reinforcement, widening his legs slightly with his arms placed by his sides and his hands slightly grasping thin air as if it were his favored Yin Yang swords.

With his mind cleared of distractions and filled with swords ready to be traced. His attention entirely on the woman, ready to attack at a moment's notice. A scenario, a path slowly formed, the teenagers were innocent with their expression either plague with confusion or fear, though Shirou either ignored or notice that the male teenager's gaze was fully focused on the woman his eyes filled with a lustful light. The woman, on the other hand, was calm with a sense of superiority present in her expression.

His mind was made up and the situation was clear, he had people to save and a strong opponent to defeat.

"Welcome heroes, my name is Rena, I am the goddess of beauty in Elios." the woman began, he voice was clear almost like a song.

What?

"What?"

His train of thought cut short in his confusion, a confusion that was voiced by the teenagers aswell it seemed.

"I have summoned you here to request your help against the demon king." the goddess continued

What?

"I will gladly help you!" the only male besides Shirou proclaim without missing a beat.

Wha. No. Focus. This. Was this one of those stories Taiga used to read? Was he still dreaming? And this situation, how can this self-proclaim goddess so proudly admit to kidnapping 8 people?

The male teenage proceeded to stand up from his precious sitting position move towards the goddess then spoke.

"My name is Reiji, and I will gladly do everything in my power to help such a beautiful goddess."

As the male Reiji finishes his speech, Shirou heard a loud sigh from the girls to his left. It seemed as though this was not the first time, this Reiji has acted this way. The girls seemed to have calmed down sporting a bitter smile at the antics of the male, some whispering "It can't be helped". However, Shirou's attention focused on the goddess' words.

"Wait."

As he gained the attention of all present, except for Reiji it seemed.

"What do you mean by 'Demon King'. What did he do? Also since you're a goddess, why can't you stop him yourself." Shirou's voice was laced with skepticism and caution.

Every single legend he knows that involved gods ended with the gods manipulating and betraying the mortal. Medea was made to love a man she never met betraying her entire family, Medusa was cursed to become a monster by the gods due to their jealousy of her beauty, the only individual Gilgamesh's valued most was killed by gods due to a useless goddess throwing a tantrum, even Archer was tricked by Alaya to become a Counter Guardian forever trapped in a cycle of death and destruction...

The goddess features stilled, a small frown appeared on her otherwise calm facade.

"He has betrayed the gods of Elios and was banish from this realm." The goddess states with venom toward this "Demon King", and slight anger towards Shirou claim of her incapability.

"If he was already dealt with, then why…"

"He was banished from this realm, but he still lives. He has made a home for himself in the land of darkness, building his army of demons. A war will commence when he's ready, and I've summoned all of you to act as a balance for this upcoming war." Shirou was cut off by the woman. It almost seemed like a prepared speech and from her slight expression of self-satisfaction, it most likely was.

It was fair, he surmised. If what she said was true, given the situation, it was fair. But.

"What do you expect from 7 highschool students and an adult man exactly, Rena-san?" A girl from Shirou's left questions. A black hair girl, dressed in a fashionable dress, stockings, and accessories. It seemed like all of them was getting ready to go out, judging from some of the other girls missing a complete attire, one sock on one, half-finished makeup on another. (AN: you get the point)

Shirou was glad someone else had enough common sense to question this self-proclaimed goddess. With his mind wondering if he had enough power to defeat this "demon king", he began to analyze his body again... and Shirou widened his eyes in surprise.

"You should've already begun to notice. The summoning ritual, summoned you all from the spirit world, during that process you will naturally acquire a unique strength. It would be too small to detect at first, but by now, you should be able to tell. yes?" The goddess began to smile smugly, it was just like Rin when she had managed to complete a particularly hard magecraft ritual.

Unique strength indeed. Focus. Shirou narrow his eyes once again and fully used Structural Grasp on himself, he was physically at servant level, not only that it was close to Sabers. His circuits had grown to a worrying number, as much as Rin's if not more. The only comfort he had was the quality of said circuits, being the same as before. Shirou turned his self-inspection towards the others as well. Every single one of them had mana in spades, enough to make thousand years old magus families want to kill them from envy. The boy Reiji seemed to have to most out of the teenagers and a quick Structural Grasp told him that aswell.

"But, can you send us back to our world?" one of the girls asked

As the question registered, he smiled bitterly at the fact that it never occurred to him to ask.

"... I do not know." the goddess said after a few seconds of silence.

"What!?" many of the girls screamed.

"The ritual took a considerable amount of rare resources to perform, even if I wanted to, it would take a considerable amount of time to gather those resources once again."

"This. This isn't fair! How can you just summon us on a whim without any way to go back! This is just a kidnapping!" a girl with black hair done in a ponytail yells with an expression full of panic. (AN: took her that damn long, yes)

"Calm down Shiroe. Whatever happens, I'll be sure to protect you." Reiji announces, sending a smile to the girl now named Shiroe. It seemed to have calmed her down if the blush was any indication.

Many girls seemed to have once again sighed in acceptance, it looks like they'll follow along with the boy no matter what. As Shirou also released a sigh, relaxing his features and undoing his reinforcement. It was just like the girls' said "it can't be helped".

"I will help with your war aswell." Shirou finally said dragging a hand through his snow-white hair. The goddess nodded with his acceptance and through the corner of his eyes, he saw Reiji looked at him with detest. Shirou quirked an eyebrow in amusement but otherwise ignored him.

"I will assume that you have all agreed to help then?" With nods of acknowledgment, the goddess smirk and began to cast a spell.

"Then I will send you to the mortal realm, there you will have the aid of the royalties as well as the aid of my church in your journey. Though this will not be our final meeting, I wish you luck." A gigantic magic circle once again appeared below my feet. Has my destination changed, I thought.

A bright light began to fill my vision. Has my fate finally changed or is this simply a heat-hazed brought with the memories of his self-proclaimed big sister. Still, dream or not, he still had a duty to uphold. It looks like this new world was still in the age of the gods, that meant servant level oppositions. His gaze stayed on the woman for a second, gods taking actions on a whim never caring for the damage they create. Shirou look over to the boy, Reiji. A selfish teenager with too much power.

 _Kill one to save ten._

 _Ten to save a hundred._

 _The demons to save the humans._

 _The gods to save the mortal._

 _The powerful heroes to save the powerless weak._

Even with the wish to save everyone, to be a hero of justice. His only talent is to kill. If he couldn't save everyone, then he'll do the next best thing. If his hands have to be stain with blood to create a better future, then so be it.

Shirou will give them the benefit of the doubt. Even still, with his luck…

Focus. It didn't matter. He will do what he must when the time comes.

The group of humans was engulfed by light and disappear from the white space.

* * *

 **Self-proclaim Goddess of Beauty, Rena**

Sigh

"How tiring." the goddess said with an annoyed expression, lying on her bed.

While she was glad they accepted her request, she frowned at their disrespect towards her.

"Well, I guess I will pardon them for this one time" It has been years since she's seen a handsome young man walk in this realm, let alone two. The other gods were all old and wrinkly, blerg, Modes the "Demon King" was the ugliest of them all and he had the gall to confess to her. Detestable. She had petition with the other gods using all her connections and favor to have him banished, so she didn't have to see him ever again. The pig had made a condition, it was harmless at the time, he had asked for a lock of her hair. She only gave it to him because the god-king forced her to, and now because of this. That damn pig had made a clone of her, just thinking of him laying his hands on a copy of her made her wanted to vomit in disgust. Worst of all, she had an unwilling connection with this clone, every night when she sleeps she would be seeing what the clone sees.

She had sent a message to her church, to send an expedition towards the land of darkness and kill Mordes, but they had all fail. The pig had made a kingdom for himself in the land of monsters. When she asked the other gods for help, they simply ignore her saying that she'd done enough. With an unending frustration and a lack of sleep, she had decided to perform the old hero summoning ritual. She had lied to them a little. But what did it matter, they were just mortals, they should be glad they are in the service of such a beautiful goddess. While she was capable of transporting them to another world, it was completely random, just like the summoning was. It would be best if they died along with the Pig. No. The goddess smiled charmingly "I'll spare the white hair one" she whispers. While they were both handsome, the older one was more of her type, plus the blonde seemed like a womanizer with all those girls and the gazed he sent at her.

"hmmmm~"

Now that she noticed, the man, he seemed experienced and if she wasn't wrong he was using magic before the summoning. All the records of the previously summoned heroes were all incapable of magic, some were soldiers experienced in fighting sure, but never magic. Well, no matter, it would be a boon to her if he was already capable of magic anyhow. Hmmm, she never did catch his name. Well, he'll be forgiven if he properly introduced himself the next time they meet.

As her thoughts went back to the Pig, she smiled evilly.

"Just you wait, I'll pay you back a hundred times over."

* * *

AN: And that's all I got for now, hope it's not retarded.

btw, just for the record, if ya can't tell by now, I'm just writing down my daydreaming XD

So expect it to be shitty.

Edit(1/8/2019): just made some grammatical fixes


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The New World**

 **The Rusting Sword: Shirou Emiya**

A week has passed since the meeting with the goddess. Yes, it seemed that woman really was a goddess of beauty. One that was highly loved by the country they were summoned to...

He could still remember it vividly, being engulfed in a bright light for the second time in a single day. When Shirou's vision recovered, it was greeted with a room with an intricate design, the walls filled with gold and silver, the floored lined with an expensive-looking carpet. Around him and the highschoolers were knights lined with metal armor holding swords and spears. The surrounding reminded him of the memories he's experienced, _Saber's_ memories.

Once again, Shirou entered a state of focus. Reinforcing his body on instinct. With swords ready to be summoned at any moment.

"Ah! Welcome heroes! I am the princess of this country…" A girl exuding elegance had begun to address the group of newly summoned heroes. Exchanging pleasantries and such, he only half listened to it all. _Politics_ , Shirou's mind concluded. Shirou hated politics. Before they separated he had left all the details for missions to Rin, he disliked looking at mask after mask trying to decipher ulterior motives.

Focusing instead on the knights, he began to record all of their weapons into his Reality Marble. Slowly absorbing all the information he could from the sword, he concluded that for now, these knights were friendly enough. As his focus shifted from the knights to the princess, he was greeted with her looking intently at him, as if she was expecting something. An answer, he guessed, but what was the question? Shirou guess he might've overestimated his ability to catch important parts of a conversation. Without Rin's daily rants he was out of practice.

Shirou calm his mind and loosen his tense stance, it was safe for now, facing the princess with the most amicable smile he was capable of and scratching his cheek lightly. He tried to make his next words as respectful as he could, he was rude enough as it is.

"I'm sorry... Princess, I didn't quite catch what you said." Turning his gaze once again at the knights before turning back to her "I was… fascinated by your knights' armor and weapons."

It seemed to have done the trick, as the princess' smile widened a bit, looking proud.

"That's quite alright, Shirou-sama. The temple knights are the pride of our Holy Republic after all. I was simply asking for your name. My name is Almina and I am the princess of the Holy Republic Lenaria, the country that you've all been summoned to." The Princess spoke clearly and with confidence. Bowing slightly with elegance while introducing herself.

"Ah, my name is Emiya Shirou. It seems I'm a summoned 'Hero'" Shirou replied with a bitter smile. Bowing lightly, Shirou hoped reciprocated the princess' welcoming gesture. At the corner of his eye, he noticed Reiji glaring at him with killing intent. Shirou returned the gaze, furrowing his brow at the boy's attitude. Though that only seemed to enrage the boy more. He didn't understand the boy's reaction, yet something about it made him feel peeved. Reiji reminded him of someone, no, it was worst, someone with the arrogance of the King of Heroes but missing the overwhelming presence and power. It made Shirou showed his mischievous side, something he developed to counter a certain Twin-tail magus.

"You got a problem, _Boy?_ " Shirou scoffs out with sarcasm. "You look like I just slept with your mother or something." he continued, getting the exact reaction he wanted from the boy. It still unnerved him how similar he is to Archer. The similarity had only become more and more obvious as time went on. It was one of the reasons Rin had stopped chasing him. She always looked pained whenever she saw his changes, like she had failed something…

Focus.

Reiji entire body was shaking with his hands closed tightly, was it from anger or embarrassment? It didn't matter. The goddess had given a selfish child a gun with no safety. He had no confidence in changing the boy, there's a reason his origin fits him afterall, so Shirou will do what he does best. Right now, he needed to test the gun. As the teenager ran towards him throwing a punch. Shirou's mind calms and slowly take everything in. The kid was strong, with both high mana and physical capabilities, he could even be at servant level, in the eyes of normal humans he was strong, _too strong_. But, Shirou was never normal was he.

As the attack came close enough. Shirou easily sidestepping the attack, grab hold of the outstretched arm, hooking one of the teenager's leg, then proceeded to slam him down to the floor restraining him in a chokehold. After years of traveling from battlefield to battlefield, even from modern time weaponry, he could still learn something worthwhile, such as close quarters combat from the soldiers' knives. While nowhere near the level of Assassin's or Saber's Swordplay, it was efficient. As the boy continued to struggle with all his might Shirou had to adjust his hold accordingly, lest he accidentally kills him.

"Stop struggling, you're only making it worse." An animalistic growl was the only answer he got as the struggle increased. "I can either stop when you black out, or when you calm down. Either way, it's your choice, _Boy._ " Shirou sneers in return. He didn't know what came over him, but rather than his normal pacifist attitude, the only thing that came out were taunts and jokes. He had already ascertained the kid's power, with his own increased limitations it wasn't much to him. But… but what if it was an ordinary human taunting the teenager, what if it was a crowd of people sneering at him. Would he kill them all? With that power…

"Get off of Reiji!" A sword was placed on Shirou's throat, the knight's sword? Aiming his focus towards the one holding the sword, he was welcomed with the wrathful face of the girl with the black ponytail, Shiroe. Gazing at the well-crafted sword he started to Reinforced himself, on instinct, with this the sword wouldn't be able to harm him, much.

"You should really tell him to calm down instead." Shirou scoffs. "He was the one who was giving me the 'do me' eyes the entire time." The comment only increased the struggle below him. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear the knights sniggering and some of the highschoolers growling.

"Stop doing that!" the Swordswomen yelled out next to him. "You're the one who keeps taunting him! You're the adult here, shouldn't you be acting your age!?" The girl proclaims, in her mind Reiji was always right.

 _Age doesn't matter when you've been given supernatural powers._ He wanted to say, but he doubt they've figured out how much power they were given as of yet. Age, huh. He couldn't even remember his age, so it shouldn't matter should it?

Releasing a long sigh, he made up his mind. Adding a sudden increase of strength to the chokehold, and getting a shave from the Swordswomen. He choked out the kid then move away from the Shiroe in one smooth motion, placing both of his hands up in mock surrender.

For a first impression, it was horrible. Rin would've died from laughter if she saw everything he did. Still, everything went smoothly enough, he managed to measure boy's power. He could then judge the girls' power by comparing theirs with the boy. Reiji was healed by a priestess and woke up in a short amount of time, though no lasting harm was done. Shirou had managed to gain the ire of all the other heroes, the princess, and being at the swordpoint of a teenage girl in less than an hour after being summoned to a new world. Typical.

Everything still continued on. From his observations, it was all planned out already. It was just a simple tour with the exception of the occasional glares he got from the teenagers. From the Princess' explanation, the heroes were going to be trained. It was the best way to fully integrate with a new power, it made sense and it would indeed be useful for normal heroes. They were also introduced with the court mage and the knight captain, their personal trainers. Though they seemed skilled, Shirou's particular magecraft couldn't really be improved with a mage's help even if it was a good one, Rin's already done all she could. And while the Knight captain was indeed highly skilled, Shirou was already experienced enough and with the ability to retrace the skills of his weapons previous owners, it wouldn't be much help.

He would have to train himself in getting used to this new power. Shirou needed to know his new limitations. His Reinforcement required detailed information on both his Mana and his Physical Abilities. Too much and he would explode in a mass of gore, too little and he would just be wasting Mana. The knowledge on the limitations of his oppositions is also required. From the looks of his soon to be trainers, the court mage was decent enough for a skilled mage in the clock tower but they were no Rin, the knight was skilled enough to be one of Saber's knights but they would be nowhere near the high-classed knights let alone the knights of the round table. It wouldn't be enough. If the other "heroes" decided to kill them all…

Focus.

It's possible that they were not the strongest. At least he hoped. His second objective would be information. From what he could tell, Shirou could not only talk and listen to the new language, he could also read and write it. That was good, all he needed was a library. "Summoning", "Heroes", "Demon King", etc. Too many things that are obscure, too many variables.

The tour continued on with little important technicality, nor were there any new interesting information. They also met the King, but Shirou was too focused to remember what happened and it seemed the other heroes and the princess focused on each other too much to remember either (AN: Poor King). Everything continues without issue. It's almost suspicious. _Or maybe_ , maybe it was the calm before the storm… Looking at the group of teenagers flirt and argue with each other, he wanted to laugh at his own paranoia. Living as a mercenary and studying under Rin, it was a hell of a way to get rid of his naivete...

He had excused himself from the feast early, being escorted by a maid to his personal room. The food was decent enough… But, looking at those teenagers brought back his memories in full. It was a bitter pill to swallow and… he didn't want to regret the path he chose. But, when the memories of everyone eating at that dinner table resurfaced. The memories of him cooking next to Sakura in a comfortable silence, of Rin teasing the senpai/kouhai duo, of Taiga barging in demanding food, of Saber seating regally full of elegance and charisma that is until her stomach growls strongly and her face sports a healthy flush. It was the memories of the people he either left behind or was unable to protect. It was a regret that would haunt him, Shirou slowly took out a red jeweled eyeing it intently. Would it be better to destroy it, he thought. It was the only physical object he had left to remember them, the only remaining anchor.

Noticing the maid in front of him stop. He looked up to see a nervous young girl with a flushed face, stuttering while attempting to point out his room. While Shirou was reminiscing, he never noticed the maid looking back at him seeing his tender expression nor did he noticed the gazes of the many servants that had passed by. Ignorant to it all, Shirou had simply smiled and offered a small word of thanks before entering his room alone. Organizing his thoughts, he started to search the room, after his nose has confirmed the absence of magic of spies, he began to work on his first objective. He began to recreate his crude attempt at a Bounded Field.

"Trace on."

Projecting the mystic codes that Rin had helped him craft. He began to stab them on the grounds and the wall while keeping in mind to hide them from plain sight. After the 9th dagger was stabbed into the fireplace, a wave of mana made itself known to his presence. A sign that the Field was a success. After Rin's countless attempts at teaching Shirou to create one had failed. She had opted for second best, using his tracing as a basis, they created a dagger that could create a basic Bounded Field, preventing the mana inside to be detected, alerting the creator of intruders, and slightly obstructing the mana of the intruders in case of combat. It was basic for Rin at least.

Satisfy with his work, Shirou began to sit on the floor with crossed legs. Closing his eyes he began to focus on the weapons inside his Reality Marble.

"Trace on."

 **Judging the concept of creation.**

 **Hypothesizing the basic structure.**

 **Duplicating the composition material.**

 **Imitating the skill of its making.**

 **Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.**

 **Reproducing the accumulated years.**

 **Excelling every manufacturing process.**

It was a process that was second nature to him, it took barely a fraction of a second and his hand was greeted with a familiar weight.

Kanshou, one of the "married swords" the swords that would always attract one another.

But, opening his eyes it was not the result that he expected. While the sword looked the same and felt the same. It was more powerful. It was not degraded at all. No. It was more powerful.

Taking a moment to observe the black sword. He finally noticed the amount of Mana required to trace it. It was minuscule, even less than the amount needed for a nameless ordinary sword. Was it because of the quality of his Mana? Was it the lack of Gaia and Alaya restricting magecraft? Or was it related to the "unique power" that self-proclaim goddess mentioned? It hurts his brain just thinking of all the possibilities, which one was the case? Or was it everything combined?

"Sigh~" combing a hair through his snow white hair and gazing at the night sky with his silver eyes. Shirou made a wistful smile, he wished Rin was here.

"This is going to be a long night." With that, he once again began to fully focus on his magecraft

That was how he spent the first day in this new world. Time still went on uninterrupted, Shirou was able to accomplish his 2 objectives without any complications. The training was uneventful and he purposely only showed enough power to be equal to the strongest of the heroes. He wanted to travel alone, it wouldn't do anyone good with how much they hated him. If he was too weak then he would have to follow them, if he was too strong then they would have to follow him. So in the eyes of others, Reiji and Shirou were equals. Though the boy himself would say differently.

They had also been given titles, to complement their own strengths:

The Hero of Light, Reiji

The Sword Maiden, Shiroe

The Black Haired Sage, Chiyuki

The Exploding Princess, Kyouka

...

The Hero of Wrought Iron, Emiya

Today was the 7th day after being kidnapped by a goddess, the day that they would start their journey towards the Kingdom of Darkness. Even though he had to leave the innocent people from that war to fend for themselves. This was a war between demons and humans, there would be millions of casualties. While he didn't trust the biased information from the books he read, it was enough.

It didn't matter which side was good or bad. Shirou was never good with politics. All he needed to do, all he can do, was sacrifice the few to save the many.

* * *

AN: so uhhh, seems like my writing is just getting worse and worse.

Honestly, if anyone is still reading this thing, I'd really appreciate if you review and point out flaws or suggestion for me.

I'm not the best at thinking ahead and planning things out.

So I might miss things and the story won't make sense, sorry.

Let's see, details, details.

1: This won't be a harem.

2: I don't really think I can keep writing it without major skips after they fully leave for the demon land (again, this is my daydreaming, not a fully conceived story)

3: uhhhh, idk, ah! I'm not 100% into the technicalities of the Dark knight novel, could barely remember all their names. So I'll probably turn a few(alot) of things into my favor. ;D

Welp, thanks for reading my horrible writting. Please review so I don't have to think too much about fixing the mistakes XD


End file.
